Life With Bionics
by Maeph93
Summary: Leo's on-off girlfriend, Kylie, had planned to spend the school year with Leo, but then she learns of Adam, Bree, and Chase, three superhumans. With a new school year underway, what other surprises will reveal themselves? T for future adult themes. Leo/OC, Chase/OC.
1. Crush Chop & Burn Part 1

**A/N:** This story was originally supposed to be called _A Summer Reunion _and take place during the summer. However, due to certain elements I want to stress, I had to change the title and the entire story. I have decided since the LR Season stories have been so popular, I should add my name on to that list. So readers, welcome to _**Life With Bionics!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. I own my OC's, Kylie Irish, Kylie's brother Christopher, Mr. and Mrs. Irish, and a few other OC's.

* * *

><p>"You are <em>so<em> lucky, Leo," my on-off girlfriend (yes, that is right; she is my girlfriend!) stated as she stared at the mansion that would become my home for the rest of my life.

I smirked, admiring the scene from the car, and I couldn't help but tease, "I think someone is jealous of L-Do!"

"I am, and you're jealous of the person who lives in the castle on top of the mountain," Kylie deftly countered.

I couldn't help but agree with my girlfriend on that. Living in a castle beats living in a mansion any day.

"Well, you're welcome to come over anytime you want," I mumbled, smiling and kissing her lips. Kylie chuckled and nuzzled up against my chest.

Tasha smiled from the rear-view mirror. "All right, love birds. Get out and start moving the luggage inside," Tasha ordered as she pulled the car to a stop and exited the car.

I watched as Mr. Davenport went over to the other side, pick Tasha up Bridal Style, and head inside.

"Thanks for leaving us with all the luggage!" Kylie called sardonically.

I chuckled. "I know. Maybe someday I'll carry you in like that," I teased.

"Don't you even dare," Kylie warned me as she grabbed a couple bags of luggage. Kylie and I headed inside where we heard Tasha and Mr. Davenport.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," Big D announced as he spun her around in a circle.

She cooed happily. "Why thank you, Mr. Davenport!"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Da-"

I dragged the luggage into the living room. "We get it; you got married! It's getting old!" I exclaimed.

"Leo!" Kylie scolded.

Big D sighed and put my mother down. I looked around the room and took note of the expensive items and the size. "Wow, Big D! You got this big house just from inventing things?"

"Mhmm," Big D replied.

I looked at my mom. "Now _that _is a husband!"

"Totally. This kitchen is about as big as our barn!" Kylie exclaimed.

Big D sent a strange look to Kylie. Before I could answer, I noticed a large metal thing right next to the couch and walked over to it. "What is that?"

"That is Davenport Industries first interactive 3D TV!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. He waved his hands in front of the 3D TV thingy and it turned on, showing a virtual baseball game in front of me. The batter hit the ball and it suddenly became real and heading straight for me.

"I got it!" I called, backing up to the wall as the holographic baseball flew back further and further.

"Hey! Watch the face, termite!" a voice cried.

"Mom, I think the little voice inside my head is back!"

Kylie snorted. "That's their weird-looking security system," Kylie stated, ignoring Mr. Davenport's offended expression.

"Who said that?" Eddy asked.

"That would be Leo's girlfriend," Tasha responded.

"I don't see her. She's too short."

"I'm five foot two!" Kylie stated, offended over the fact that someone thought she was small.

"Like I said before, too short. Everything you see here is mine. Bye!"

The screen shut off after that. A voice from behind us startled me.

"Sorry about him, he's not really in a good mood today," Big D said.

My girlfriend looked at me and I shrugged. We would just have to believe Big D for now.

"Leo, why don't you go check out your new room?" Big D suggested. "Just go down that hall and when you see the room full of video games and action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV… just keep going, because that's mine."

The smile fell from my face. "Go figure," I mumbled.

"Lighten up, Leo," Kylie expressed, elbowing me in the side. "I'll help you unpack."

I smiled, grabbed a suitcase, held Kylie's hand, and followed Big D's instructions. However, the two of us didn't see another room.

"I'm guessing that was my room."

Kylie agreed and the two of us backtracked into the room with the video games. Sure enough, there was a bed and dresser there. The two of us put my family's suitcases down and I started to unpack while my girlfriend got the rest of the luggage because I was ridiculously weak.

I had been unpacking no more than ten minutes when Kylie came back with the rest of the luggage and dropped them on the floor.

"So, let's check out the rest of the house," Kylie suggested.

"I'd like to finish unpacking first. Besides, I'm drained," I stated.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"No, let's stay."

"No, let's go."

Before I could disagree with her, she grabbed my right arm, threw me over her shoulder, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Really classy, Kylie," I commented sarcastically. "Now can you let me go?"

I could feel Kylie rolling her eyes before she placed me down and we kissed.

"This place is huge!" I complained, looking around and leaning back against one of the walls. "We're going to need a GPS just to find the bathroom."

Suddenly, the wall to my left shimmered and turned grey. Three red circles appeared on it before it split in two, revealing an elevator. What was an elevator doing in a two-story house? I looked to Kylie, but she had already stepped inside the elevator. Seeing as how she was my girlfriend, I followed.

As soon as I entered the elevator, the doors slammed shut behind and the elevator went down, going at least fifty miles an hour. The only noise was Kylie and I screaming. The ride stopped, though, almost as soon as it had started and the doors opened again, this time showing me and room that resembled my favorite super hero's hideout. I looked around at all the inventions and cool gadgets.

"Whoa…My new dad is Batman!" I grinned at the concept.

"Whoa!" Kylie breathed.

She went to touch the gadgets when another set of doors opened and a teenage boy, about my age, ran out. Grabbing my girlfriend's hand, the two of us hid behind one of the large, yellow barrels so he would not see us. The doors closed behind him.

The boy was short, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore some sort of messed up armor, which held the same design as the one on the elevator. "Good luck getting in!" he yelled at the door, or whatever was behind it. "That steel door is thicker than your head!"

Suddenly, a massive, fist sized dent appeared in the door, making the two of us and the boy flinch back. Then the doors fell down, a seventeen year-old guy standing behind them, a very angry look on his face. He was wearing an outfit identical to the first boy. Let's call them Thing One and Thing Two, the short one being number one.

"Well, there's another way to get in," Thing One joked, backing up. Thing Two ran forward, grabbed his partner by the back of his shirt, and lifted him a foot off the ground.

"Give me back my ePod!" he demanded as the shorter boy struggled in his grasp.

"I don't have it!" the shorter boy exclaimed exasperated.

The door opened again and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, carrying what was likely the ePod. "Oh, hey!" She grinned at the boys.

Thing Two gasped, dropped the other boy, and pointed at the girl. "You took my ePod!" he accused.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Taylor Swift mega-mix? Really?"

Thing Two seemed offended. "I find her soothing."

I noticed Kylie trying to hold in a sneeze. If she sneezed, our hiding place would be blown. "Achoo!" Kylie sneezed.

I sent a glare in my girlfriend's direction, as to which she sheepishly frowned.

"What was that?" Thing One asked.

"It came from behind the barrels," the girl noted.

Thing Two easily lifted up the yellow barrels, allowing them all to see me. We all stared at each other for a moment. Then:

"AHH!" They all screamed.

"AHH!" we screamed.

"AHH!" We all screamed as I ran away from them, deeper into the mysterious room. They followed me in there and stared as I cowered behind a counter.

I took a deep breath. "I don't usually use this card, but…MOM!" I screamed just as her and Big D were coming into the room. I bolted for her side.

"Leo! There you are!" She gasped as I hugged her tightly. Then she looked around, seeing all the gadgets and the three…whatevers. "What is this place? Who are they?"

Big D panicked. "Uh they…they are a boy band I've been working with and the twist is, one of them is a girl?" he tried.

"Yeah, no one's buying that," Kylie said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, fine. They're a part of a secret project I've been developing; genetically engineered super-human siblings. Tasha, Leo, Kylie, meet Adam," he pointed to Thing Two, "Bree and Chase." Chase was the shorter of the boys. "They're the greatest combination of technology and biology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

"Hey, don't look at me. I told you to stay away from internet dating," I reminded Tasha.

"Yeah, but no one could have predicted this," Kylie said. "So, they're robots?"

Adam, Bree and Chase gasped theatrically. "Whoa!" "Hey!" "Oh no she didn't!"

"I don't think they like being called robots," I told my girlfriend.

"No, they're human," Big D assured her. "I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled through a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is."

"I can believe that," Kylie answered.

My mom nodded in agreement, but Big D still felt the need to explain. He pointed at the three siblings. "You see, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence."

My mom laughed nervously, then pulled Big D off to a corner, leaving us five kids to stare stupidly at one another. "There are children LIVING in our basement!" my mom exclaimed.

"This is a scientific habitat!" Big D argued. "I mean look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall! Anything that a kid could ask for! I created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology!"

"It's true!" Adam agreed. "The toilets have seat warmers that TALK!"

'What do they say?" I asked, regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth.

"Well, it varies depending on-" I raised a hand to stop him.

"No." I really didn't want to hear the rest.

"Please say you were not going to hear that," Kylie whispered.

"Not a chance," I whispered into her ear.

"Well, Donald, I don't know what to make of all this," my mom said seriously. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own protection. This is all top secret, so no telling anyone about this, Kylie. However, as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that he world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids!" Chase told my mom.

"I want to go to Paris." Bree declared.

"I want to go upstairs." Adam announced.

"There's the elevator over there," Kylie pointed out.

"Hey, what are those?" I asked when I saw these three glass cylinders. "Are they time machines?"

Big D chuckled. "No they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live and sleep and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinner time."

Adam, Bree and Chase ran into the capsules, which is probably what they're called, and strapped on some goggles as little food pellets, sort of like the stuff you feed your dog or cat, fell from above them. It was like they were showering in food. It was SO cool! Big D explained what the food was, but I was too busy staring at the messed up eating ritual to hear him.

My mom looked positively disgusted.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

I spent the rest of Saturday chatting with Adam, Bree and Chase, but I hadn't gotten to see any more of their bionics. But I did learn that Adam is afraid of ovals, that Chase knows WAY too much, and that Bree is addicted to the fashion and celebrity magazines.

It was just after lunch and I was watching Big D train with Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Okay, Chase. You ready?" Big D asked.

"Bring it on!" he exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

"All right, enemy grenade…three o'clock."

Big D tossed the red glowing ball into the air at Chase, who raised his hands. A massive plasma force field appeared around him. I looked at Bree.

"Did you see that?" I gasped.

"Yes, Leo. I saw that," she said for the hundredth time.

"No need to suck the fun out of Chase's power," I commented.

"I'm not," Bree said. "It's just—"

Adam looked at Bree and I. "Hey, why does he get a force field and I don't?" he demanded.

Bree smirked. "Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." She tossed her water bottle at Adam. I followed that up by throwing my water bottle at Adam.

"Oww that hurt!" Adam cried.

Big D walked past us, putting on a suave jacket. "Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference. Then I'm going to have the boats retailed and then I'm going to go get waxed." We all stared at him. "Don't judge me."

He left the room and I turned to Bree. "Well, we'd better get ready for school."

Bree sighed. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to school! Passing notes, going to Prom, breaking out into choreographed dance numbers after math class!"

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "All we do is eat, sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."

I looked at Chase. "Come on, it can't be that bad!" Chase looked at me then pointed at Adam. "So you've never left this room?"

"Nope," Chase replied.

"I bet school's fun! Except for books, classes and learning stuff," Adam said.

I smirked. "It's not so much fun when you're the smart kid." I told them, more for Chase's benefit than Adam and Bree's benefit.

He smirked, however. "Yeah, well down here, smartness reigns supreme."

His siblings stared at him. "No, it doesn't," they said in unison.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to school with me today?" I suggested. "You can be my bionic bodyguards!"

"Okay!" "I'm in!" "Let's go!" We all ran for the door, but were stopped by Eddie.

"Not so fast, laser brains!" Eddie shut the door in front of us.

"Ah shoot! We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer!" Adam cursed.

I stared at them. "I thought he was only in the living room!" I exclaimed.

Eddie's face appeared on the screen above Mr. Davenport's desk. "Nope. I'm everywhere. Even in your shower. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean."

I froze, horrified, then looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"We need to shut him down. NOW!" I demanded.

Chase shook his head. "We can't. Eddie is a very complex and sophisticated piece of machinery."

While he talked, Adam pulled out a handful of them and Eddie shut off. "You were saying?" I smirked.

Adam grinned. "Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!"

"Up top!" I cried, holding my hand high. He and I high fived.

Bree stopped Adam and Chase before they could run out. "Okay, but if we're going to go to school, I think we should shower first. Because two of us really stink."

They headed back to their capsules that apparently had a built in shower and closet because when they emerged, they were dressed in normal clothes. But Adam and Chase's grimaces told me something was wrong.

"Uh Bree! It gave me your underpants!" Adam complained.

She shuddered.

"What are you complaining about?" Chase asked. "I got her bra!"

"Wait until my girlfriend hears this," I said as I watched the three Lab Rats climb back into their capsules.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie's POV<strong>

I was in the middle of talking to my friends when I heard a familiar scream coming from the lobby. Excusing myself, I headed over to a rather peculiar sight. I saw Chase on the ground. Adam was next to him, holding a locker door. Bree and Leo were staring at them.

"What was that?" Chase demanded.

Leo smiled. "It's called a bell. It rings eight times a day, every forty minutes…so have fun with that."

I made my way over to my boyfriend and kissed him. "Hey. I see you brought the… the… them." I still thought of them as robots.

"Um, we're checking out the school," Bree said.

I nodded. "I can see THAT, but you know that you guys aren't supposed to leave Mr. Davenport's house. I'll tell him, if he finds out."

"You're not going to rat us out?" Bree asked.

"Nope. Now, do you want to meet my BFFs or what?"

After kissing my boyfriend, I led Bree to the breakfast room where my friends were. "Bree, this is Liz, Devon, and April. Liz, Devon, April, this is Bree."

We ended up bringing Bree to all of our classes. When we saw the boys again, we were in gym class. You see, afternoon gym was a mix of grades nine to eleven because there weren't that many of us still taking gym class.

"Ooh! Gotta go guys!" Devon suddenly exclaimed before running off. It only took one glance at the tall, curly brown haired boy wearing the blue jersey to know where she was going.

"Who's that?" Bree asked.

"Oh, that's Chris, my older brother. The two have been going out for about a month now," she explained.

Bree nodded as Adam, Chase and Leo walked over to us. I introduced April and Liz to Adam and Chase and then they ditched us, except for Leo.

"So, how was your first day of school?" I asked.

"Great! I took some online medical courses and became a chiropractor in the Philippines!" Chase said.

I smiled, confused. "Congrats?"

"Just once, I'd like to show all these fools up and go all NBA in their faces," Leo muttered.

I laughed. "But Leo, that's never going to happen," I reminded him.

He glared at me. "What makes you say that?" he demanded.

I gestured to him. "Because you're…you!" I explained, thinking that would be a good enough reason. "Oh come on, Leo! Look at yourself! There's more meat on a dog bone!"

Adam put his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Yeah but now, you have us to help you."

"Huh?"

Adam threw Leo through the air and towards the net. Leo just barely managed to get the ball in the net before falling down.

"Adam!" I scolded as the gym erupted into applause.

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Never mind," I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day, Leo's POV<strong>

After Adam caused a fire in the gym during pep rally, Chase scared the students out of the building, and Mr. and Mrs. Davenport arrived, school was finally let out. On top of all that, I was grounded for a month for bringing the 'test subjects' to school.

"Hey, Leo. I heard you got grounded," Kylie said, walking into the house.

I sighed. "Yeah. It's just not fair that Big D is punishing them for wanting to have a life. I'm not even allowed to talk to them anymore After that mess, however, I think it's understandable. Is that Fro-Yo?"

"Yeah. Want some?" Kylie asked.

She offered me a cone. I took it, still upset. "Thanks for not ratting us out."

She smiled. "No prob. But what are we going to do about them?" she asked. I smiled, an idea coming on. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well, seeing as Big D and my mom are going out tonight, why don't you get your brother to get that big party here?"

My on-off girlfriend beamed. "That's a great idea! Just one problem! I'm not sure if Chris could do that, but it doesn't hurt to ask." She grinned, whipping out her cell phone. She dialled the number and waited for her brother to answer.

"Hey, Chris. Not much, but I need a favor. You know that party that Melanie Desjardins is having? Do you think you can get it to be held at the Davenport mansion? Well, the house is WAY bigger than Melanie's and plus, it's a lot fancier. Sweet! You rule! See you later tonight!"

I looked at her expectantly and she grinned. "They'll be here in ten."

"You're awesome!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to go tell the guys!"

I headed down the elevator into the lab, where Adam, Bree and Chase were talking. "Oh we've all done it!" Bree exclaimed.

"Done what?" I asked.

They all looked at me in surprise. "Leo, you're not supposed to be down here," Chase informed me.

I grinned. "I know, but you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Bree asked.

I nodded towards the elevator. "Follow me."

They did as I asked and stared at the living room that had been filled with teenagers in a span of five minutes. "It's in your living room."

My girlfriend jogged over to us. "Now, do I throw a party, or do I throw a party?" she joked.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Chase exclaimed.

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, well I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go, I brought the party here."

"Oooh, cake!" Adam cried.

"Hey, Bree, I've got a surprise for you!" Kylie grabbed Bree's wrist and pulled her over to a friend of hers, then walked back over to us and grabbed the bowl of chips out of my hands. "Ooh, Doritos!"

The party actually went better than I'd imagined. There were many pretty girls in my house. Bree got a boyfriend with a big nose, Chase flirted with one of Kylie's friends, Adam had WAY too much cake, and I think Kylie's friend, April was checking me out. I'm probably wrong about that last part, but I don't care!

Anyway, the party was going great. Too great. So great that I lost track of the time. I was supposed to clear the house out by ten, but it was still going on when my parents got home around eleven. And believe me, Big D was NOT happy.

"WHAT THE-?" I cut him off with the horn of his golf cart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I love reviews and I definitely want to hear your opinions, readers. The next three episodes are as followed:**

**Crush Chop and Burn Part 2**

**Commando App**

**Leo's Jam/Rats on a Train**

**In regards to Kylie sneezing and the LR finding their hiding place, it's probably unoriginal, but I didn't want the powers to come out just yet. My episodes will likely be in order of the episode guide rather than all over the place compared to **_**Doing it Better**_**. If you have a favorite, just tell me in a review or PM. Later!**


	2. Crush Chop & Burn Part 2

**A/N: **I bet you all didn't expect me to end part 1 on that ending, did you? I didn't think so. I have bad news. Due to my schedule, I won't be able to update until Thanksgiving. Yes, tragic. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Dirtkid123: Yes, I will be doing that episode.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I suppose you are right. What do you think of Kylie?**

**Rissa15: Thanks for catching that. I'm glad you are liking it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. I only own my OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"WHAT THE—?" Mr. Davenport cried as he stared at the scene in front of him.

I cut him off with the horn of his golf cart. "Hey, you're back!" I exclaimed nervously.

"You are in BIG trouble, mister!" My mother glared at me; Big D was even more upset than my mom was. "Hey, everybody!" Mr. Davenport caught the attention of every teenager in the room. "Thanks for coming! GET OUT!"

Everyone started to file out the front door, but Big D reached forward and grabbed my girlfriend before she could make her exit. "Sit," he ordered the five of us.

"You kids have really done it this time," Big D said seriously. "And who gave Eddy cake?"

Adam raised his hand guiltily.

I sighed, figuring it was finally time to come clean. "We just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases."

"Capsules," Kylie corrected.

"They're not display cases, they're – you know what? Forget it! As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently!" Big D stated.

"What?" we all gasped.

"What part of no contact with the outside world, did you not understand?" Big D demanded.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked quietly, sounding scared.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can continue your training," Big D replied.

"But this is home. This is where I get my meaty-flavored pellets!" Adam exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff."

Adam, Bree and Chase, all still shocked by what had happened, did as he said, leaving Kylie and I alone in the room.

"Kylie, I think you should go home," Mr. Davenport instructed. His tone was calm and serious, completely opposite from a minute ago.

"I don't want, but I guess I have no choice. I'll see you tomorrow, Leo," my girlfriend remarked, giving me a kiss goodbye and leaving for home.

I turned to Big D. "This isn't fair! Those guys are my best friends!"

"Best friends? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know them!" Big D argued.

"Did you have any friends back then? Right now, I'm not seeing it," I dissed.

"Of course I had friends! My action figures always listened to me!"

"Tell it to someone who cares," I mumbled. I walked down towards the lab, not even caring that I still wasn't allowed down there.

* * *

><p>Today was a sad day. Why was it sad? It was sad because my three best friends were leaving to who knows where for who knows how long. And it really wasn't fair!<p>

We were all sitting in the lab, just the four of us. Kylie had promised to come by soon, but she wasn't there yet. She had texted me saying something about chores. Adam was snacking on something, Bree and I were sitting on one of the counters, and Chase was stealing office supplies. I finally gave in after about ten minutes of watching Chase pack up pencils, erasers and staplers.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"If Davenport is going to ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are going with us," Chase announced.

I thought about that for a moment. "Okay then."

Bree sighed next to me. "I can't believe this! We JUST got our first taste of normal life!" she complained. "I was THIS close to getting a curfew that I was TOTALLY gonna break!"

"Ooh!" Adam exclaimed suddenly. "But maybe when we'll get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy chimpanzee named Bobo that will take us on adventures and teach us how to love!"

We all stared at him. Seriously, where did this guy get his ideas?

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you, and then snack on your fingers," Chase suggested as he hopped up onto the counter next to me.

"HEY!" Adam stood up. "I create the monkey fantasies around here!"

Eddy popped up on a screen behind us. "Well kids, I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!"

Bree sighed again. "Eddy, I know we've never been the best of friends…but we're really going to miss you."

"Aww, really?" Eddy seemed touched.

Then the bionic siblings had to ruin the moment. "No!" "We hate you!" "You're evil!"

I chuckled at them. "Hey, where is this 'training facility' anyway?" I asked, turning around so I could see Eddy's screen.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage."

Eddy changed his screen so that it showed off a beautiful tropical island. I was almost jealous. "Lucky!" I whined.

"Yeah, that's pretty nice," Chase agreed.

"Oops, sorry!" Eddy changed back. "That's my screen saver! THIS is Facility X." He then changed his screen to show a government facility in the middle of a snow-covered tundra.

"I take my previous comment back," I said, staring at the snow-covered tundra.

"Forget about office supplies," Chase said. "We should be gathering wood!"

"I can't help but feel this is all my fault."

"Oh, that's because it is," Adam stated, patting me on the shoulder.

"Adam!" Kylie scolded, walking into the room, "we didn't mean for this to happen! We were only trying to help you."

"I know you were only trying to help us, but you did the opposite, which is not help us. The not makes it the opposite."

Kylie looked at Adam then at Chase. "Good luck with him."

Adam groaned. "Sorry, I'm just so bummed. This is the only place we've ever known."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, sighing and hopping up on one of the counters. "Just think about all the memories we shared here."

They all looked up into the distant, having some kind of flashback.

Kylie cleared her throat. "Anyway guys, you should go upstairs. Mr. Davenport has something very creepy that he wants to show Leo."

"What is it?" I asked, following her to the stairs.

She shook her head. "Creepy," was all she would say.

When we got upstairs, we figured out why.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie's POV<strong>

"See?" I said. "Creepy."

In front of us were three robots duplicates of Adam, Bree, and Chase. They looked a lot alike, except they seemed paler, colder to me.

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left!"

Leo knocked on Robo-Adam's chest, a hollow echo coming from the metal doppelganger. Robo-Adam turned to Leo and flicked him in the head, hard.

"Well?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off," Leo remarked, rubbing his forehead.

"Donald, I don't know about this." Tasha seemed to dislike the robots. "I kind of prefer Leo to have friends that can't tear him limb from limb."

"Kylie? What do you think?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Let's see… creepy."

"Well you haven't seen how they work yet!"

Mr. Davenport pressed a button on his watch and Robo-Adam stepped forward. "Good morning," it said in a cold, heartless voice. "The time is 7:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees."

Adam looked at the duplicate, then at Mr. Davenport. "You built a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" he asked. Mr. Davenport nodded and Adam's face lit up. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

He raised his hand for a high five that he never got.

Bree then looked at hers. "Does my nose really look like that?" she asked.

The Robo-Bree replied, "No. Yours has a faint moustache underneath."

"Ooh!" We all tried not to laugh, but when Robo-Chase malfunctioned, we didn't even bother trying to stop laughing.

"That's not funny!" Chase whined.

"You're right, It's fu-fu-fu-" Adam pretended to malfunction. "Funny."

The doorbell rang a second later and reality hit us like a bus. Mr. Davenport walked up to the door, letting Mr. Fitz (one of his workers) in.

"Hey, Fitz. How's it going?"

Silence.

"How's life? How's Trix?"

Silence again. Mr. Fitz wasn't really a talker.

"You should have seen him at the company Christmas party; he's a karaoke master."

"Well, I guess this is it," Bree said, able to say the words that none of us were able to say.

I held out my arms and we did one big emotional group hug. I was really going to miss the Lab Rats, even if I didn't get to know all of them, and I could tell Leo was going to as well.

"Thanks for everything, guys," Bree said, pulling away.

"Yeah, you're the best friends we've ever had," Chase agreed.

"They're the only friends we've ever had," Adam reminded him.

"Well," Tasha cut in, hugging the lab rats, "Don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions."

Time seemed to stand still as the Lab Rats walked away. Right before they left, the Lab Rats gave Leo and I one last wave. Then we were stuck in a room with Tasha and Mr. Davenport.

I sighed, the tension in the air bothering me. "Come on, Leo. We're going to be late for school."

We left without another word to Mr. Davenport. Make that another word at all; it was silent on our way to school. I guess we didn't really feel like speaking at all. Or making out.

My friends seemed to realize something was wrong. April offered to do my homework, Liz bought me ice cream, and Devon told me I could borrow her clothes. With long blonde hair and emerald green eyes, several of the boys in my grade had tried to win her over, but my brother won her heart in the end.

I was in a much better mood when Leo and I walked back to his house after school.

I was worried about Leo. No one seemed to be offering comfort to him. His mood seemed to have soured.

"So, you want to talk?" I asked as we walked into the lab. It was strangely quiet. Maybe because no one was in there except the three freaky robots.

"Not really," Leo mumbled.

Robo-Adam walked up to us. "Hello, insert name here and insert other name here. Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" it asked in a metallic voice. I tried to ignore him.

"Get lost; you can't replace my real friends," Leo snapped at it. "I really loved those guys."

"Don't be sad, Mr. Leo. Friends come and go, but robots are forever," Robo-Chase said, walking stiffly over to us. "Dibbly-dibbly. That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly-dibbly."

I frowned, looking at Robo-Chase strangely. "Okay, those things are getting creepier every second I'm near them," I muttered to myself.

"Will you tin-heads get out of here?" Leo demanded, looking down at his comic book.

"Sensing human hostility," Robo-Chase's voice made me look up.

"Must exterminate," Robo-Bree continued as me and Leo looked at each other, fear in our eyes.

"Robots attack!" Robo-Adam began to chant.

Eddy started cheering them on, as the robots got closer to Leo and me. We looked at each other for a second, and then screamed. We tried to get away from them, but Robo-Bree trapped Leo in her arms while Robo-Chase wouldn't let me go.

"AHHH!" We screamed again, as the robots burst out laughing.

"Leo, Kylie, it's okay," Chase laughed.

"Yeah, we're not robots. It's really us," Bree said as we were released.

We stared at them. "Huh?" Leo was as confused as I was.

"We told the robots we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place," Chase explained.

Adam got this big grin on his face. "You said you loved us. You said you loved us," he chanted, until Leo slapped him across the face. "OW!"

"It really is you guys!" Leo hugged the four of us, although I'd never gone anywhere.

"Wait, what about Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"We'll just pretend to be robots whenever he's around," Chase replied as if was as simple as riding a bike.

"Hey, Kylie; hey, Leo." Mr. Davenport chose that moment to enter the room. Adam, Bree, and Chase went rigid, holding poses that a robot might.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Davenport," I greeted.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

Leo and I exchanged looks. "We are hanging with our robo fake people friends," Leo replied.

Robo fake people friends? Looks like he needs a lesson in lying.

Mr. Davenport looked at us. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, there ain't no part like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop," Leo sang.

Mr. Davenport seemed to buy it. "See, I told you that you would like them. You just had to get used to them," he said happily.

"Like them, we love them," Leo replied, just to tease Adam.

"Hey, do you know what the greatest thing about having robots is?" Mr. Davenport asked, pulling out a device that he'd worked on a couple of weeks prior.

"What?" Leo didn't see where this was going.

"They are virtually indestructible," Mr. Davenport replied. Leo's face fell slightly, finally catching on. "Just watch!"

Mr. Davenport poked Adam with the taser ray and electrocuted him where he stood. Adam, being a surprisingly good actor, stood absolutely still, but obviously in pain.

"Quit it!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's all right, Leo," Mr. Davenport assured him. "They can't feel a thing. Watch!"

He electrocuted Chase twice, and then tried to electrocute Bree, but she stopped him. "Don't even try it," she said in a robot voice.

"Oh, you're a feisty robot, you!" Mr. Davenport said before turning to Leo.

I looked at Adam and Chase. "_Are you okay?" _I mouthed worriedly. They couldn't reply, but Chase faked a small smile for me.

"Your turn," Mr. Davenport announced, placing the taser ray in my hands. I looked at Leo, then Adam, Bree, and Chase, then Mr. Davenport.

"Uh, no thanks," I stuttered, but he was insistent.

"Come on! Do it. It's a lot of fun!" he urged as I tried to protest.

Leo sighed. "Fine!" He grabbed the taser ray and electrocuted Mr. Davenport with it. He fell to the ground in a spasm.

"You're right, it is fun!" Leo exclaimed, making Adam, Bree, Chase, and I laugh.

"You've been dying to do that for a while, haven't you?" I asked.

"Just a little bit," Leo admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

It was a couple of mornings after Adam, Bree, and Chase began their charade and so far, we'd managed to fool everyone. Bid D was clueless as far as I knew.

"All right, let's make this quick so we can get out of here and meet Kylie," I said, holding up the food. "Adam for breakfast, you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets."

"My favorite!" Adam cheered, digging in.

I turned to Bree. "Bree, you get tow old wings and a drumstick form the Chicken Shack." I gave her the box, and then handed my banana peel to Chase.

"And Chase, you can have the peel to my banana," I said, grinning. "Enjoy!"

Chase looked at me. "I'm not eating a banana peel," he said.

"Fine. Here's a protein bar."

"Leo!" My mom greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Adam, Bree, and Chase dropped their food. "What's going on?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Honey, they're robots," my mom reminded me. "They don't eat."

The second she turned around, the Lab Rats shoved so much food into their mouths; they looked like chipmunks.

"ANYWAY," I tried to distract my mom so she wouldn't see, "I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me."

"YES!" Bree screamed, and then remember that she was supposed to be a robot. "I mean, bee-dee-bee-beep. Bee-dee-bee-beep. Beep."

My mom chose to ignore Bree's massive screw up. "Leo, you're not taking robots to school. Your teachers already think you're a little weird."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because on your last report card, it said 'we think Leo's a little weird.'"

"Mom…" I complained. She gave me a look. "Fine."

I stopped before leaving and looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "You guys stay out of trouble until I get back home. All right?" They nodded stiffly, knowing my mom was watching. "Hug it out."

They gave me a hug and I jogged down to the bus station where Kylie and I decided to meet. She frowned when I got there.

"I thought you were bringing Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Mom wouldn't let me leave the house with them," I replied.

Kylie gave me a sympathetic look. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. The teachers already think you're a little weird."

"How do you know about that?!" I demanded.

She smirked, the shrugged.

"I have my sources. Did you know that Principal Perry's middle name is Cherry?"

* * *

><p>As soon as school ended, I ran home. I missed my new siblings, and I wanted to hang out with them. I was in such a hurry that the usually twenty minute walk became a ten-minute run. Big D and my mom were waiting for us at the kitchen counter.<p>

"Hey, where are the robots? I ran all the way home and this time I wasn't being chased by angry/hungry dogs!" I exclaimed.

My mom gave Big D a look, and then turned to me. Big D handed me a glass of water. "Leo…" my mom hesitated with a look to Big D. "The robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."

I froze, the glass still held to my lips. "YOU WHAT?" I demanded.

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak." Big D replied.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Melted down?" her voice was shaking a little.

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody; they're probably toxic."

He found this funny. How could he find this funny? "No, we have to go get them!" I exclaimed. "They're not robots, they're real!"

"Okay, see? This is why I didn't want those things around!" my mom told Big D. "He's delusional!"

"No, I'm telling the truth. They really are Adam, Bree, and Chase!" I told my mom in a panicky voice. "You have to believe me!"

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lavaman and Stretchlegstrong, and Jo-Jo Bigs, and all his friends in the space cantina," Big D said.

"Those are action figures!"

"More like fully poseable pieces of my heart." Big D teared up a little.

"If you don't want to save the real Adam, Bree, and Chase, then don't. I will, though."

I walked out of the house and pulled out my phone. "Hey, Chris! Yeah, I need a ride…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie's POV<strong>

This was probably my worst idea I'd ever gone through with. And I joined in on a lot of bad ideas in the past ten years, thanks to Leo. Chris had dropped us off outside the recycling center and Leo and I'd climbed into a garbage truck; we hoped it would take us to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell out of the truck and into a large machine. Garbage and stinky things surrounded me and all I wanted to do was get out of there. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Not without Adam, Bree, and Chase.

I got to my feet and stared at Adam, Bree, and Chase, who were standing right at the exit door.

Before I could complain, I realized the wall behind us was moving. Moving towards a giant crusher, then another crusher, and finally a wall of fire. I was going to die in a recycling plant. Oh, the irony.

"Leo? Kylie?" Adam gasped, spotting us from across the room.

Leo glared at them. "No, it's Itchy and Scratchy!" he yelled. "Get us out of here!"

Just then, Mr. Davenport and Tasha came through the door on the other side.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed.

Adam started to pretend he was a robot. "Hello. We are robots," he said.

Chase glared at him. "Dude, I think he knows," he said coldly.

"Well, he does now!" Adam retorted, angry that Chase spoiled his robot impersonation.

Hot steam started blowing on either side of us. Leo and I looked at each other, then screamed, reminding them that we were still about to die. Leo started pushing on the wall, trying to stop it. It was useless and I think he both knew that, but fear makes you do irrational things.

"Leo!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I'm here too!" I screamed back.

"I'll find someone to shut it down!" Mr. Davenport started to run out, but Bree stopped him.

"There isn't enough time!" she told him.

Chase looked at Leo and me, then at his siblings. "Guys, I have an idea!"

Three minutes later, Leo and I still pushing against the wall, another load of screaming garbage fell in front of us. Wait, screaming garbage?

Adam, Bree, and Chase stood up and I looked at them. "That never gets old!" Adam grinned, standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Chase demanded, looking at both Leo and me.

"Saving you?" I suggested.

"Aww! Thanks. We're good." At least Adam seemed to appreciate our efforts. "Sweet kids."

"Come on, let's just do this!" Bree hurried them along.

Chase nodded. "Okay. Leo, Kylie, hold onto Adam. We're going to surround you and then we're all going to go through it together. Okay?"

I nodded and grabbed Adam tightly. We were about to run through when Leo stopped us. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, walking up to a red button and pressing it. Suddenly, the machine shut down.

"That would be the off button," Chase replied.

Leo grinned widely. "Yeah…" Adam was smiling as well. "Oh, you guys didn't see that?"

I stared at him in utter disbelief, and then sighed. "Oh, forget it," I muttered, storming out of that hellhole to greet Tasha.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

We walked in the door and Eddy appeared, ready to make some smart-alec remark. I glared at him. "Not one word."

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. You could have been seriously injured!" Mr. Davenport scolded.

I sat down on the couch next to Chase. He, along with his super-siblings, looked worn out. "Yeah, but you have to admit, my robot accent was dead on." Of course, Adam thought it was all a joke.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked hopefully. Adam smiled, liking the idea.

"Chase…" I warned under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And Kylie, Leo, why didn't you tell us Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked us.

"Because we were trying to protect our friends," Leo replied.

I nodded. "Yeah. Mr. Davenport was going to send them away and Leo couldn't stand the thought of losing them." I looked at said bionic teenagers and smiled.

"And we're still going to protect our friends. It's go time little man!" Leo exclaimed, readying for a fight. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog. There's a lot of fight in this little doggie."

Mr. Davenport gave Tasha a look as Leo said this. I was just trying to keep a straight face, but it wasn't easy. Finally, Mr. Davenport had had enough. "Leo! Calm down! They're not going anywhere!"

"Oh, don't you…wait, what?"

I think Leo understood what Mr. Davenport said at the same time as the rest of us. Adam, Bree, Chase, and I exchanged looks.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the super-human side of you and I forgot all about the human part." We all stared at him.

"Aww…" Adam read my mind, then, "I don't get it."

"You're teenagers and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes and cell phones-"

"YES! A cell phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree exclaimed, jumping up.

"You're not getting a cell phone," Mr. Davenport said quickly, disappointing her. "But what I _can_ give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and still go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase sounded shocked.

"You're the genius here, Chase. How could you have not of thought?" I asked.

"Oooh!" the other teenagers cried while Chase looked down sheepishly.

"Way to go, Kylie. You probably cost Chase his career in public speaking," Leo commented.

"Not that he had one," Bree added.

When all the "'ohh's"' **(1)** stopped, Bree asked asked, "We can stay?"

Mr. Davenport nodded. "On one condition. No one can EVER find out about your bionics. Ever. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch out in public."

"Done." "Okay." Absolutely," they agreed in a nano-second.

"All right then." Mr. Davenport hugged Leo and Tasha. 'Welcome home!"

The Lab Rats all cheered, but as they did, Adam's hand blasted out a large plasma grenade towards the ceiling. We all hit the floor as the room shook, the chandelier fell, and the kitchen was destroyed. "Uhh, whoops?"

"He has plasma grenades? My life just got a whole lot more awesome." Leo grinned as Chase helped me up.

He's right about that, I thought. These guys were going to make life a little more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think? Good, bad, okay? You probably don't care seeing as how next chapter is Commando App. Next chapter, Commando App, I have been working on all ready. It should be up by the end of this week. Probably Friday because of a sporting event on Thursday. Anyway, see you guys next time when Spike makes an appearance.**

**(1): Is that the right spelling in the sentence?**


	3. Commando App

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Commando App is one of the reader's favorite episodes of season 1, and I thought it would be a cool episode to write, so this episode was a must. Plus, any episode with Spike in it is awesome. Okay, shout outs:**

**Dirtkid123: Here is Commando App. Sorry that I am not able to update Thanksgiving as stated in chapter 2. You can enjoy the surprises in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. I own my OC's, Kylie Irish, Kylie's brother Christopher, Mr. and Mrs. Irish, and some other OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Commando App<p>

**Leo's POV**

"Ughh! What is taking Mr. Davenport so long?" I complained. "I want to go to school!"

"He has to finish the tests, Leo." Chase told me, looking back at his schedule.

"He should have done them yesterday, not now," I pointed out. Kylie had texted me not ten minutes before hand, asking where I was. I had to tell her Mr. Davenport was running tests to see if the Lab Rats could go to school.

My phone buzzed at that moment. I knew who it was without even looking at it. It was Kylie.

_Are we going to do our favorite hobby during lunch?_

I smiled and texted back, _Yes!_

"Why are you psyched about going to school, Leo?" Bree asked. "I thought you hated school."

"If you ever happen to arrive there early, you'll see why," I responded cryptically.

"Can I see your schedule?" Bree asked Chase.

She didn't wait for an answer, instead taking the schedule out of his hands, and then grabbed Adam's and my schedule.

"Okay, so Spanish with Leo, history and study hall with Adam, and three classes with Chase. English, math and Chemistry… Dude, you signed up for a cooking class?" she stared at Chase.

He nodded.

"You know only girls take that class, right?" I pointed out.

Chase nodded again, a sly smirk on his face. "Yep. Me and a bunch of pretty ladies, one room, forty minutes a day."

Bree laughed. "Smart boy," she commented as Mr. Davenport walked back over to us.

"Okay. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High school," Mr. Davenport began.

I shuddered dramatically for emphasis. High school was brutal, though.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable," Mr. Davenport continued.

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "I'm going to school."

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced proudly.

"Wait, what about me?" Chase asked.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app."

I frowned. "Commando app? Put on some underpants, we're going to school!" I exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's not. You see in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike."

"It's kind of like a fight or flight, but I took out the flight part because it's useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," Chase assured. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh, yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport reminded.

"Ughh!" Adam shuddered. "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know, letting Chase go to school is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

Chase looked devastated at the thought of being left here.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll make sure Chase stays out of trouble," Bree said as Adam got distracted by something in a box. Probably something shiny.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school!" Chase begged. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to becoming an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Wait, they have lawyers in space?" Adam asked, holding something in his hands.

"Adam, they don't have…are those boxing gloves?" I asked.

Chase looked at Adam's hands and saw that he was wearing his boxing gloves.

"All right, but I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx," Mr. Davenport relented. "The point is, just keep him out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Bree, and me.

"Hey, check out what I found!" Adam started punching the air, but accidently sucker punched me, sending me sprawling to the ground, my stomach in pain. Looking up, I saw Adam push Bree in front of him. She was trying not to laugh. Leo was hiding a snicker while Mr. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stand that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>After first period, Bree's POV<strong>

So far, so good. My first period class had been Chemistry. Even though I started a little late, it was only early October and the teacher knew I was new; I didn't have to do too much work. I was lucky too, because although none of my siblings were in that class with me, my new friend Devon was, so at least I knew someone.

But everything started to go downhill at breakfast. See, the school served breakfast between first and second period. I met up with my brothers (fresh out of gym class. They smelled like it too), Leo's girlfriend, and Leo. Immediately, we saw one of the teachers, a short, ugly woman, talking to one of the students.

"Okay, newbies. Allow me to introduce you to Principal Perry." Leo pointed to the woman. "She's got the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit. In other words, avoid her, and you'll live longer. Anger her…and well, we'll be buying you a coffin."

I looked at Leo, expecting him to smirk, but he looked completely serious. That terrified me.

"HEY, YOU!" Principal Perry yelled at George, one of the students in my chemistry class. "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I'll take a metal detector to your face!"

"I believe you about that coffin," I whispered to Leo.

"Good, because the last time I tried to warn a student, it was Kyle McMillan," he replied.

"Who's Kyle McMillan?" Adam asked.

"Exactly," was the reply.

I was about to say something, but then I saw a cute boy coming my way. I squealed quietly, and looked at Kylie.

"This is it! My chance at romance!" I exclaimed. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up!"

"Uh, Bree…" Kylie started to say, but I tuned them out, dropping my books theatrically. Unfortunately, the cute boy didn't pick them up. My Chemistry teacher, Mr. Corn, tripped on them and fell backwards, his papers flying everywhere. He sent me a glare as he stood back up.

"Opps! Sorry, I'm new!" I apologized quickly, bending down and picking up the books.

"Okay," Kylie told Chase and me. Leo was too busy looking at something on her phone and we'd managed to lose Adam. "Your social life usually depends on where you sit. New people can't sit at the cool table," she gestured to a table with cheerleaders and Adam sitting at it, "but they can be cool table adjacent." She pointed to an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"FYI, Adam's sitting at the cool table," I pointed out.

Leo and Kylie looked horrified as they watched Adam mess around with oranges, making the girls laugh.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in sync.

"He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit!" Kylie exclaimed.

Personally, I didn't see the big deal.

"Yeah, and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup," Leo noted. "Last time, some kid got pudding all over his leg and Trent spilled his drink spilled on him. The poor guy was laughed at out the cafeteria and didn't show his face for a week."

Of course, the bad part of the situation went right over my brother's head. "Those girls are actually talking to them," he gasped. "And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya!"

"Chase!" Kylie tried to grab his shirt, tried to stop him, but failed. Chase sat himself down right next to one of the cheerleaders and introduced himself.

"This is bad. This is really bad," Kylie muttered.

I looked at her and Leo. "Is it really that bad?" I asked.

They nodded silently. "The football players are going to turn them into the fifth food group!" Kylie exclaimed.

Leo took a deep breath. "All right, rescue mission. Let's go."

He walked slowly over to the cheerleader table, Kylie and I following. "You don't have to be involved, Kylie."

"I know."

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam greeted us. "Guess what? These girls just told us that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."

Leo and Kylie exchanged glances. I guess they must have seen people "get free pudding cups" a lot, and knew what to expect. The cheerleaders turned to Leo; he ignored them.

"Hi, hot stuff! How's it going?" a cheerleader flirted.

Leo simply ignored her and looked elsewhere. I was actually pleased that he did. There was some hope for the males of our species after all! I could see Kylie whispering to Chase, probably trying to get him to leave, but he was certainly not in any hurry.

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and eight boys, all wearing jerseys, came in. At the lead was a tall guy wearing a blue baseball hat. He looked at Leo, more like glared, and sniffed the air loudly.

Leo stepped away quickly. "Sorry," he said quietly.

The football player glared at Chase, who was still sitting at the table. Kylie was still besides him, but it looked as if she was trying to figure out a way to sneak away just in case Chase got pudding popped.

"Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin," the football player told Chase, a smirk on his lips.

"Chase, we should probably go," I informed, trying to save Chase some dignity. "He's not very absorbent," I told the football player. He wasn't done with Chase, though.

Trent took Chase's drink and dumped it all over the table. "Oh! A spill, I think I'm going to wipe it off with your face!"

"Trent, that's enough. You've made your point," one of the football players announced as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. He was tall with curly brown haired. I recognized him to be Christopher, Kylie's brother.

"I decide when it's enough, Chris!" Trent snapped, but it didn't matter. Because something had changed. There was something different in the atmosphere that made me step back. Kylie and Chris too. Before we knew it, Chase then grabbed Trent's shoulders and pinned him to the table. I was shocked. Well, actually, everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"Think again, bubblemick!" Chase yelled in a scary, deep voice that was not his own. It was Spike's voice. "I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!"

Adam ran over to us, stumbling over chairs. "Okay, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back," he told us.

"Who's Spike?" Kylie asked.

"Long story short, his MPD," Leo whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Spike let go of Trent and pushed him into his friends. "You have no idea who you're messing with, okay?" Trent yelled.

Spike glared at him with deadly hatred.

"PUDDING CUPS!"

Two nerds ran up and placed some chocolate pudding cups in Trent's hands.

"Oh, I'll take those!" Spike said, taking the pudding. He squeezed them hard, spraying Chris, Trent, and the rest of the football team in pudding. They all wiped themselves off angrily, with the exception of Chris who took the time to lick the pudding.

"You're dead!" Trent announced.

Spike wasn't fazed though, as he roared in their faces.

They all ran for the hallway. Trent tried to cover for their fear. "Okay, you-you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now!" he yelled as he retreated.

We all exchanged looks as the entire cafeteria stared at Spike. Then they burst into applause. It pleased Spike apparently; he looked proud. Chase would be horrified.

"Take a seat, compadres; this is our table now." Spike sat down at the cheerleader's table as Kylie started to back away slowly.

Adam stopped her. "Where're you going?" he asked curiously.

She jerked her head at the door. "I wanted to make sure Chris was all right," she explained.

Spike glared at her. "Sit!" he ordered.

She gulped fearfully. "Yes, sir." She sank into a chair.

"Who is this fine-looking chick?" Spike asked, pointing to Kylie.

I almost laughed at the expression on the girl's face. "That is my girlfriend," Leo seethed, grabbing Kylie's arm and staring back at Spike.

"Lucky you," Spike stated, not sounding proud at all.

"Weren't you the one that passed out in the Miracle of Life video?" a cheerleader asked Leo.

"Unfortunately, yes," Leo responded, taking a seat. "It's… good to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Periods later<strong>

Well, that morning didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was lucky though; I didn't take the cooking class like Chase did. But according to Kylie's friend, Liz; Devon; and two firefighters that had arrived here, Spike didn't use the oven for cooking, unless you count burning footballs as food.

I had math with him during third, however, and that didn't go so well. Our teacher, Mr. Bradley, had to go down to the nurse's office ten minutes in and Spike had terrified the other kids into doing Devon, my, and his homework for us. On the upside, I was totally going to get an A. That is good because I suck at math.

After that class, we (Leo, Adam, Kylie, and I) were following behind Spike as he patrolled the halls, looking for the football players. According to Kylie, she'd caught up with her brother during second and told him to steer clear of Spike for the rest of the day. Apparently, he gave his friends the same advice.

Anyway, all the other kids that Spike hadn't scared basically worshiped us, so it was actually kind of fun.

"All right, make way for the Alpha dogs! Woo, woo, woo!" Leo chanted as he got high fives from random kids.

Kylie and I rolled our eyes as Adam tried to stop him. "Don't do that!" she told Leo.

Leo stopped.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, if we're the Alpha dogs, then…"

I smiled and threw my books on the floor. Kavan and two other boys raced to pick them up for me.

I squealed. "Ooh, I love this!"

I smiled at the cute boys as they gave the books back to me. One of them even slid his number on top! Then some kid, he wasn't in any of my classes, walked up and handed Spike a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Spike asked, looking at it.

Kylie's eyes widened. "That's an all access hall pass. It lets you go anywhere, even the Teachers' lounge!" she exclaimed.

"Do the football players get that as well?" Leo asked.

"Yup. My brother has gotten that once or twice."

"Wait, he can go anywhere he wants with that?" Adam asked, an idea forming.

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike was definitely smug. "These," he showed off his muscles, "are my hall passes." He started flexing creepily.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Adam muttered to Leo.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Spike hesitated, staring at two girls. He let his arms drop and then looked at us, confusion in his eyes. "Commando app disengaged? Guys?" he asked timidly. But it wasn't Spike, it was Chase. "Why was I in commando mode? You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing," Leo promised. "You man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line! Definitely worth a second look."

Chase stared at him. "WHAT?!" He was still distressed, so I decided against telling him about the homework part. "Oh, great, this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" I asked him. "Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone!"

"Yeah! I liked him!" Adam whined. "He's like a big, bad monster inside your little body."

"I'm kind of glad Spike is gone. He was scary!" Kylie stated.

Leo smiled. "But I'm scarier, right?" he joked.

"Well, you have given me some heart attacks, you goof!"

Kylie punched Leo who laughed and pressed his lips to her. I rolled my eyes. The two had to just display their public affection right in front of everyone. For the first time since I had seen the two, I asked myself, _'How long have those two been together?'_

"I've got to get to class," Chase said, walking away to his next class.

"All right, see you later, Kylie, Leo." I nodded at the two who were still making out, and headed to my next period class.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch<strong>

We sat down at the popular table, seeing as it was empty. Plus, the four of us, with the exception of Chase, enjoyed the popularity. Kylie and Leo were in a fierce make out session, totally oblivious to the others around them. The two had bought fries to share, but right now, the only they were sharing was each other's saliva. It was obvious they cared for each other deeply. I could only hope Leo didn't do something stupid to cause Kylie to break up with him. The football players, they were sitting at a table close to the garbage, one of the worst spots in the cafeteria. They were all glaring at us.

Chase's head shot up. "Hey, there's Trent. Maybe I should go apologize," he said.

I looked behind me to see Trent and Chris enter the cafeteria. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Mail him a greeting card," Leo suggested, stopping his make out session so he could breathe. "It's so much more personal."

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam held out his plate. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw! Mmm, giblety."

"Congratulations," I said, saying what we were too embarrassed to say. I patted his arm.

"Hey! New kid! Get over here!" the school principal barked, walking over to us, looking at Chase. He looked at us worriedly, then stood up and faced her.

"Yes?"

I didn't blame him for being scared; that woman was terrifying.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she demanded.

He shook his head quickly, glancing at the football players who were now coming towards him.

"No, you don't! You know why? Because my football players DON'T get humiliated. I know what team spirit is about," Principal Perry continued, "because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team."

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase said nervously.

I didn't blame him; I don't think any of us knew where she was going with that little story.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Principal Perry snapped at him. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked.

Principal Perry was not pleased. "It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she yelled in his face, making him take a step back. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" She turned to all of us. "Evacuate this table. Now!"

We all got up, ready to leave, with the exception of Kylie and Leo who were still making out. However, Chase had other ideas. And by Chase, I mean Spike. He got in Principal Perry's face, all pissed off. "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra," he growled.

"Not again," I muttered.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!" he sneered at her.

The entire cafeteria, Leo and Kylie included, was staring at him, again. It's one thing to challenge the entire football team, but the principal too? That took guts, or craziness. It was the latter in this case.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry tried to defend herself.

"Quit, or move out the city in shame?" Spike asked, glaring at her.

A chorus of 'ooh's rang out in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't know." Principal Perry obviously didn't like that he was very likely telling the truth. In fact, I was almost sure of it. "He wasn't there!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and drive along home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?" Spike suggested unkindly.

"Jokes on you!" Principal Perry argued. "I have five cats! Hah!"

Principal Perry started to walk away, but Trent and Chris both stopped her.

"Oh, what is he doing now?" Kylie demanded.

Principal Perry walked back over to us, the football team following her with smirks on their faces. "All right kid; I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way; with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

The football players started cheering.

"We're in," Spike decided. "Me, him, her, her and…and him." He pointed to Leo last and with much hesitation. Chris, however, did not look happy.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes. The winner takes the table, and all the glory," Principal Perry decided.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would like to fly my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight," Leo pointed out.

I breathed sigh of relief. I did NOT want to play football.

"Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Principal Perry sighed. "SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

The football players and Principal Perry cheered and left, all except for Chris. He had a very serious, very calm look on his face. Spike glared at him.

"What are you still doing here?" Spike demanded.

Chris ignored him and looked pointedly at Kylie.

"You are not playing football tonight," he said calmly.

Kylie looked momentarily confused. "Umm, yes I am. Did you not hear Chase? He pointed at me and said 'her'. I think that was pretty clear," Kylie replied.

"You're not playing."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

Chris looked at her. "You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm playing, Christopher," Kylie said defiantly. "I can do whatever you do; only, I make it look better."

Chris shook his head. "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Kylie sighed, and then looked at Spike. "Chase?" she asked hopefully.

Spike grinned, and then roared at Chris. Even obviously over protective big brothers are afraid of Spike, it seemed. Chris ran away with his tail between his legs.

"You want to kick their asses, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's time to bring my A-game! And a fresh set of pants," Leo added. Kylie couldn't help but laugh and punch her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>At the dog park<strong>

Leo stared at the massive, six feet tall football players in fear. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried. Except for Liz and April; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones. Even Devon was cheering for the other side.

"This doesn't seem fair," Leo said as he pointed out the obvious.

Principal Perry shrugged. "Seems fair to me. Let's get it on!" she replied then blew her whistle.

"Okay, let's huddle," Kylie instructed. Leo followed her back a few steps, but we frowned at them.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" "I huddled before I got here."

"Oh man, you guys haven't played football before," Kylie realized.

"Okay, short version: we need to stop that team from getting the ball into our end zone and scoring a-"

She was cut off by the other team running behind us, scoring a point, and then Trent tackled Leo. "A touchdown," she finished. "Like that. Stop that."

"Got it," I said.

It was our turn with the ball, so Leo led Adam out in front of us. "Okay, Adam, you bend down here," he instructed. "And when I say hike, you pass the ball between your legs, which will be down here." She shoved her hand underneath him.

"Hey! It's called football, not hands ball." Adam clearly did not like where her hand was. He stood up, not wanting to do it.

"Hey, nugget head!" Spike called, moving to where Adam had been previously. "Stop sucking air and hike him the ball. Like this."

Spike grabbed the ball and hiked it to Leo. He caught it with ease, but two of the players rushed at him, picked him up, and carried him into the end zone before he knew what was happening.

"UGHH!" Spike complained loudly as Leo walked back over to us. "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them like a sweatband!"

"Oookay." Leo ignored him and turned to us. "Let's try that again. Chase, get to my left. Adam, assume the position."

Adam groaned. "Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Fine!"

The second offensive play, we picked up ten from Spike. The third play, Leo dropped back and the defense didn't try to rush him.

"I'm open!" Kylie called.

Leo threw the ball high in the air. The cornerback guarding Kylie jumped up for the ball. I thought it was going to be picked, but then an awesome thing happened. Kylie jumped up as well, caught it over the cornerback's head, and dashed into the end zone for our first touchdown. What was that?

Leo cried out in happiness, ran over to the field and twirled his girlfriend while the cornerback, Christopher and I, and the stand stared at the play that had just been made.

"Your sister has a 30-inch vertical jump?" the quarterback, Trent, asked.

"That was _definitely_ more than a 30-inch vertical," Chris said, not even attempting to move. "Maybe a 35 or a 36-inch jump."

"Dang! Where did she learn to jump that high?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, but what I _do_ know, is I think there's a good chance we are in trouble. Hey, Bree."

I smiled sheepishly and waved at Chris before celebrating the touchdown with our team.

After giving up a touchdown and gaining no yards on three plays, the four of us huddled together for the next play.

"Okay, Bree, I'll distract the team while you tie up the football player's shoelaces," Leo suggested.

Spike and I liked the idea, so we agreed. We then got in position. "Whoo! Yeah! Go team!" I did a sweeping high kick into the air. Adam looked at me. "I'm a football player and a cheerleader! I'm that good!"

He smirked, and then reached down for the ball.

Leo gasped loudly. "Hey! Is that a Biggy Burger truck pulling up?" Everyone looked where Leo was pointing while I super speeded around, tying up the football player's shoelaces. They didn't even notice. "Guess not. Hike!"

Adam tossed Leo the ball as the other team realized what I'd done. Leo passed the ball to Spike, who a point of hitting several of them to the ground before scoring our second touchdown. He let out a roar of victory as everyone cheered. Kylie and I started doing my cheerleading routine, and even Adam jumped in. We stopped for a minute to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "If Bree can be a cheerleader, I can too."

Kylie and I shrugged and continued cheerleading and Leo started doing this weird dance.

We played like that for the rest of the game. We actually had fun too. Leo managed to pretend he was good at a sport, Spike clobbered Chris, and Adam and I did some cheerleading. By time we hit the last ten seconds, I was wishing we could play some more.

"Seven seconds left. The score is twenty-six to twenty-four. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh, wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

I took a deep breath. "All right, you guys know what to do. Spike, it's up to you," I said calmly, freaking out on the inside.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed!" Spike stated arrogantly.

He walked over to the other team, probably to taunt them, but stopped suddenly. He turned back to us, confusion in his eyes. "Wait, where am I?" Chase demanded. "And…am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase!" I WAS panicking. I reached at Chase, smacking him all over. We needed Spike back. We could not win the game without him. "We need Spike back. Where is here? Where is Spike?"

Adam had to pull me away as I practically begged for Spike. "Hey, is there a problem over there?" Chris called, having seen me attacking my brother.

"Timeout!" Leo called.

I took a deep breath, glaring at Chase. His commando app just _had_ to stop.

"I told you I don't want to be Spike!" Chase said. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years, and now I don't even remember any of it."

"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish," Leo said sadly.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed.

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something meaningful and deep, but instead hit Chase's helmet.

"Oh come on. Snap out of it. I want to win!" he yelled.

"Adam!" Kylie seethed through her teeth. She punched Adam in the back, but he ignored it.

"We can still win this thing!" Chase argued. "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table…" "Popularity…" "Dignity…" "Nothing," we answered.

We all looked to Kylie at the last one. "What? I'm the football player's sister. This loss has no effect for me."

"Come on!" Trent rushed us. "Are we playing football, or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo said, pulling us together. "I'll do a flea flicker toss to you-"

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass," Chase finished.

Leo nodded, satisfied with the play. "Adam, assume the position."

My older brother sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing this," he replied, getting ready. We all got into position.

"Ready, hike!" Leo called.

Adam passed him the ball, which went from his hands to Chase before he ran to the other end along with the rest of us. Chase looked like he was trying to figure out whom to pass to.

"I'm open!" I yelled. We all started yelling at him to pass us the ball, and he just got more confused as we did. Finally, right before two players tackled him to the ground, Chase threw the ball and I caught it.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Nobodies win!"

The now stunned crowd started to disperse as the football players got off Chase, one by one.

"See you in the cafeteria, Christopher!" Kylie yelled.

Chris walked over to Chase, who was still lying on the ground, and offered him his hand. He helped Chase up as we ran over to them.

"Good game. You scored a couple of nice touchdowns," Chris congratulated him.

Chase grinned through his helmet. "Thanks! You're not too bad yourself."

Chris laughed, then punched Kylie playfully on the shoulder. "And you, aren't half as bad as I thought. Where'd you learn to jump like that?"

"I don't know. Hey, you're still giving me a ride, right?" Kylie asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, you four need one, too? I can drop you at your place," he offered.

I smiled. "That'd be great!" I replied.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, you can help these guys carry my broken butt home."

He promptly collapsed onto the ground. I laughed and went to help carry him, but Kylie walked over.

"I got him," Kylie assured. She squatted down, grabbed Leo's arm, stood up and walked to the car. "He's lighter than you think."

"Does this happen often?" Chris asked Kylie as she carried Leo to the car.

"Not at all," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, that's about it for this month. Rats on a Train, I don't want to do, so I will most likely be skipping that. The episode is so boring in of in itself. Next episode will be Leo's Jam. Next chapter will be up sometime in late November, so you might as well look this over while chapter 3 is still up there and wonder how a 5' 2" Kylie has a 36-inch vertical.**

**The reason I had the Nobodies win was because it works with an element I want to include in the story. All right. See you in a month. Peace!**


End file.
